


[Podfic of] After Three I'm Under the Table, After Four I'm Under the Host

by knight_tracer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The correct way to help the girl you've got a crush on through her ex-boyfriend's flirtation with your friend is definitely drinking games, right? Right.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] After Three I'm Under the Table, After Four I'm Under the Host

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Three I'm Under the Table, After Four I'm Under the Host](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931187) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Length: 11:21  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/After%20Three%20I'm%20Under%20the%20Table,%20After%20Four%20I'm%20Under%20the%20Host.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/After%20Three%20I'm%20Under%20the%20Table,%20After%20Four%20I'm%20Under%20the%20Host.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
